1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system including a cradle apparatus which mediates transmission and reception of data between various portable electronic apparatus or mobile apparatus such as, for example, a portable telephone terminal, a digital camera and a portable music reproduction apparatus and a server apparatus such as a personal computer, and an apparatus, a method and a program for use with the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile apparatus which can be carried and used, portable music reproduction apparatus and portable video/audio reproduction apparatus are utilized. As portable music reproduction apparatus, an MD player wherein an MD (Mini Disc; trademark) is used as a recording medium, a memory player wherein a semiconductor memory is used as a recording medium, a hard disk recorder wherein a hard disk is used as a recording medium and so forth are available. Meanwhile, as portable video/audio reproduction apparatus, for example, a notebook type personal computer, a game machine and so forth are implemented, and also a portable video/audio reproduction apparatus for exclusive use is provided.
In such portable music reproduction apparatus and portable video/audio reproduction apparatus as described above, music data or AV data, which are data composed of video data and audio data to be reproduced in synchronism with each other, to be utilized must be recorded on a recording medium which can be utilized on such portable music reproduction apparatus and portable video/audio reproduction apparatus or in a recording medium built in such apparatus. In particular, in order to use a portable music reproduction apparatus or a portable video/audio reproduction apparatus to utilize object content data, prior preparations of recording the object content data on an object recording medium are required.
However, it is cumbersome for a user itself to separately carry out a work of recording content data, which the user wants to utilize on a portable music reproduction apparatus and portable video/audio reproduction apparatus, on an object recording medium. Further, where sufficient time is not available, the work of recording content data on an object recording medium may not be carried out.